Killing Moon
by little-witch14
Summary: Delos and Maggie have joined circle Daybreak. Delos has become good friend with the Justin Bieber loving Quinn and with the much loved Jez Redfern, nothing could go wrong there! lol Please read xx
1. Welcome to Vegas

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I don't own Night World or any of the characters.**

Delos P.O.V.

"Come on Maggie!" I shouted to her impatiently from the other room. I mean seriously how long does it take to say goodbye to someone?

"Coming." She turned back to Miles. "I have to go, I'm sorry." She was trying not to cry.

"I know just be careful Maggie, I don't trust him."

"I _can _hear you Miles! Besides I would never hurt her." Goddess, what an idiot. He doesn't trust me, well newsflash I don't trust him either.

I turned back to the three vampires sitting in front of me, a girl and two boys. We were sitting in a room with four couches both opposite each other. The three vampires were on one and I was on the other.

"Alright let's get back to business, Delos right?" A girl with fiery red hair asked me, I nodded. "Right I'm Jez Redfern. That's Ash Redfern and this is Quinn." She pointed at each of them individually. "And you must be Maggie."

"Yeah, Hey." She smiled nervously at the three vampires in front of her. "This is my brother Miles." They both entered and sat on the sofa next to me.

"Oh for Goddess's sake can we skip all this and just get them to Vegas already." Quinn said with every sign of getting impatient.

"Fine." Jez sighed. "This is the short version. We belong to a circle of witches called Circle Daybreak. It's the circle that want Humans and Night People to get along. We all have Human soulmates." She pointed at the three of them. "And we're trying to save the human race by getting all four wild powers on our side. Ok let's go."

The three of them stood up at once each as graceful as the other. I stood up a reached for Maggie's hand. Jez and Quinn were already out the door.

"Need some help with your bags?" Ash asked Maggie. It was the first time I'd heard him speak so far.

"No thanks I only have this one." He nodded and held the door for the two of us.

We were soon out of my land and on the outside. Jez and Quinn were telling me about their soulmates.

Maggie was watching Ash closely. "Ash, do you have a soulmate?" Jez and Quinn exchanged glances.

_Uh oh, I think you hit a sore spot. _I said to her through the soulmate link.

"Yes, she's just…" He looked off into the distance. "She's waiting for me. I have some stuff to sort out before I can go back to her." Maggie put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." I could tell she meant it too.

"It's alright Thierry has helped me a lot. You know keeping her updated on how I'm doing." Then his voice changed in an attempt to hide his pain. "Speaking of Thierry welcome to Vegas."

**What do you think is it worth doing another chap?**

**I was thinking about something like Delos trying to get used to the real world. Oh and TV's and stuff.**

**Anyway please review.**

**~LW~**


	2. Quinn, can't you drive?

_A/N Sorry I took a while updating I've been kind of busy. For those of you who celebrate Pagan holidays Happy Lammas/Happy Lughnasadh for yesterday, those of you who don't Happy 1__st__ of August. __J_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Night World._

_**Maggie P.O.V.**_

_**Quinn and Jez were upfront, Quinn was driving while Jez continued to tell him he was going the wrong way. I was in the back with Delos and Ash on either side of me. **_

_**Ash was looking out of the window seeming completely bored. On the left of me Delos was also looking at the window but with something like fascination, he kept pressing the button on the door, winding it up and down.**_

"_**A really clever witch must have invented this." He looked at me. "Do you have any idea what spell they use to create cars**_**?" He said the word cars with childlike wonder and amazement. **

**In the front Jez and Quinn had stopped arguing even Ash had turned from the window to look at Delos. All four of us exchanged amused glances and burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" Jez, Ash and Quinn just shook there heads and left it.**

"**It's just-" I switched to non-verbal communication. **_**It's just, well, Witches didn't create cars. **_

_**Well then, who did.**_

_**People. Humans. Just a warning Delos my world's a little more developed than yours.**_

_**What do you mean 'more developed'?**_

"**You'll see." **

**Quinn had turned back to the road. "Oh my Goddess Quinn. Can't you drive?" Jez yelled at him. "Oh come, on that old woman's going faster than you! Your not even driving in a straight lin- No! It's left you idiot!" Jez slapped him on the arm.**

"**First no it's not it's right and second ow!" He rubbed his arm, Jez just flashed him a smile and shrugged.**

**I leaned in towards Ash. "Are they always like this?" I asked him.**

**He smiled a lazy smile. "No not normally." I relaxed a bit it meant they'd be better later. **_**I wouldn't relax just yet Maggie. Let him finish. **_**Delos said to me. "They're normally worse." **

_**Oh Goddess, Delos. What have we agreed to?**_

**We turned onto the strip. "We aren't far away now." Quinn said from the front. "Told you I was going the right way." He said to Jez.**

**Jez opened her mouth but whatever she was going to say was silenced by the excited screams coming from Delos. He was thrashing around in his seat trying to untangle himself from the seatbelt.**

"**What in Hades is going on with him?" Jez screamed over him. I just shrugged and clamped my hand over his mouth.**

_**Stop it Delos! What's wrong?**_

_**Have you not seen this? It's incredible! Look at it all the lights, all the people. I've never seen anything like this before! **_

_**Yeah it's great but what was with the screaming? Delos stop trying to get out of the car. **_**He stopped almost immediately. **

_**Sorry it's just…**_

_**I know. **_**I took my hand of his mouth. **_**I think you should apologise to those lot too.**_

_**Ok. **_**"Sorry about that guys but, well, you've seen where I live this is just… wow!"**

"**It's fine Delos." Quinn said putting the car in park.**

"**Yeah it's cool." Ash opened the door and stepped out. We were outside a big mansion.**

_**Wanna talk about wow.**_

"**It is so totally not cool. He nearly deafened me." Jez complained. (A/N Oh good old Jez xD)**

"Jez for Goddess's sake shut up!" Quinn was out of the car and Ash had disappeared somewhere. He turned to us. "This is the mansion come on in."

We got out of the car Jez still complaining behind us. We knocked on the door and a young girl opened it.

"Hey Lupe, we got them for ya."

"Great everyone's in the main room. Take them both through."

Quinn led us to a huge room at the back of the mansion. It was filled with people all around my age, all doing normal teenage things. Some had earphones in, some were in a group just chatting, some were on the floor watching T.V., a few were on the computer. Whatever they were doing they all stopped when we walked in.

"John!" A girl with black hair and emerald green eyes threw herself at Quinn.

"Whoa Rashel." He smiled at her not an unnerving smile just a smile. "Let's get the introductions done first."

Behind us Jez walked in and immediately pounced on who I assumed was Morgead her soulmate.

A girl with blonde hair and deep brown eyes stepped forwards. " Hey Maggie and Delos right? I'm Thea." She said to us, giving Delos a funny look. I suddenly realised he had the remote to the T.V and had in the space of two seconds broken it.

**I'm hoping to have written another chapter by tomorrow**

**Keep reviewing x Special thanks to fanatic4fiction, cha-cha-123-cha-cha and pinkcutiebee, yes I did a dance for each of your reviews.**

**Thanks to everyone else who has read my first chapter.**

**~LW~**


	3. What's 'whipped?

**Hey, thanks so much for all my reviews. It made me so happy when I read them all today. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World. **

Delos P.O.V.

I was in a huge building, Maggie called it a mansion but I don't know what one of them is. It was filled with things I'd never seen before, there were glass things hanging from the ceiling with some sort of fire coming out of them. There unusually realistic paintings or 'photos' as Maggie had called the one she had of Miles when we first met.

We were being led by a werewolf named Lupe into a big room filled with Night People and Humans. The minute we walked in a girl with straight black hair and big green eyes ran up to Quinn.

"John!" She cried. By this point I wasn't paying attention I'd turned to a huge square thing that Ash was in front of. He was holding a rectangle and tapping at it, what he was tapping seemed to have an effect on what came on the square thing. Ash stopped tapping and tiny people had appeared on the screen. _I wonder who shrinks these people down for the tiny theatre. I wonder what Ash was doing with the remote. _I let my mind wander for a bit then turned to Ash.

"Give me the people controller. I demand you give me the people controller." Ash didn't seem bothered and simply handed it to me. I decided to try putting people in the square and pointed it to all the people in the room in turn. _Why aren't these people shrinking?_

I almost got knocked over as Jez pounced on a dark haired boy behind me. I guess that was Morgead what's-his -name, that dark haired girl was probably Rashel.

After dodging Jez I turned back to the square and pressed all the buttons. I couldn't help wondering how it worked, I decided to go have a look around the back of it. It seemed to be connected to the wall by very thick black strings, I started to pull at them all. Most of them snapped.

"There." I said under my breath. "It'll work now."

I went back to the front of the shrinking box, I glanced quickly at Maggie a witch was introducing herself.

"Hey Maggie and Delos right? I'm Thea." Thea gave me a funny look. Then Maggie glared at me.

"Delos! You broke the T.V.? How? Why?" She stopped screaming at me and turned to the blonde witch, her beautiful face turned apologetic. "Sorry." Maggie looked down. "He's not used to this stuff yet."

_What's a T.V.? How did I break it? Why are you apologising?_

_That's a T.V, the thing you were messing with!_

_Maggie I didn't me-_

_Just sit down! And. Don't. touch. _Anything.

_Maggie I-_

"Sit down, Delos!" There was laughter coming from areas of the room some people were giving her looks that said: _Whoa, harsh. _I just sat next to Ash.

"Dude she's got you whipped." Ash laughed at me.

"What's 'whipped'?" Ash just laughed harder.

"Right," Thea said. "I'm Thea, I'm a witch and this is my soul mate, Eric he's human." Eric waved a hand at Maggie with a stupid grin on his face. "Then there's James and Poppy they're both Vampires. James is Lamia and Poppy was made a vampire by James."

"Yeah, James saved my life I was dying when he changed me." She was looking at him with pure love.

Thea carried on. "Of course you know Ash, his soulmate is Mary-Lynnette she's at Harvard right now. Then there's Gillian, she's a lost witch and her boyfriend David's human. You've met Quinn no doubt he wouldn't shut up about Rashel."

"Fuck you Thea." He said flipping her off.

"This is Thierry and his soulmate Hannah. You've met Jez and the guy she's on top of is Morgead. Then we have Lupe she's a good friend of Thierry's and Nilsson **(A/N sorry I'm not sure these names are right I haven't got the books with me right now)** He's Thierry's driver."

"Look Thea, it's getting late can we just let them get some sleep now and tomorrow Delos and Jez can practice." Quinn said.

Everyone went upstairs and Thea showed me and Maggie where we were staying.

**I know this is a crappy place to stop but I can't think of anything else right now. I'll try and get something up soon.**

**Once again special shout out to Cha-cha-123-cha-cha who always reviews my chapters. Thanks it means a lot to me. XD**

**Review please.**

**~LW~**


	4. Living in a marshmallow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World….Yet! Mwahahaha. *evil grin* I would also like to point out that the idea for the phone thing isn't mine, it belongs to cha-cha-123-cha-cha. **

**Quick note: Guys my mind is completely blanking if anyone has any ideas for my story please help me. Sorry about some of the random comments on this one. Oh yeah and review!**

Maggie P.O.V.

Thea led the two of us to a room at the far end of the hall and went to her room. It was a shame I was too mad at Delos about breaking the T.V. to actually talk to her she seemed nice. I entered the room with Delos on my left, I took one look at the room and had to hang on to Delos just to stop myself from fainting.

It was the most beautiful room I'd ever seen and I _hated _it. It was so _wrong_ for me. The walls were covered in pale cream wallpaper with flower designs, there was a double bed in the centre of the room that looked like it had been there for 100 years. The curtains and bedding were a soft _pink._

_Oh my Goddess! Delos were living in a marshmallow! _

_What's a marshmallow?_

_One of these. _I sent him a picture of a bag of white and pink marshmallows.

_It's not that bad._

_Not that bad? What kind of person wants to live in a big, fluffy marshmallow. _**(A/N This is an actual conversation I had with my brother when he was moving to an off campus house with his mates last year. I still think it looked kinda cool.)**

The only thing in the room that didn't fit the marshmallow description was the silver phone. It was sitting on a wooden table with a pink cloth thrown over it. There was a vase of white roses next to it. There was a white sofa in front of the bed, in front of the sofa was a fluffy pink rug.

_I think I'm gonna be sick! Delos, I refuse to sleep in here. Tell me the bathroom's better cause I'd rather sleep on the floor in there!_

I walked past him into a bathroom, once again I was horrified. The tiles were nice they were sandy yellow and light brown, I also liked the Jacuzzi in the corner and the walk in shower. The sink was glass that lit up when you turned it on and the toilet was tucked away behind a white door. But there were fuchsia pink candles, vases and towels everywhere. Even the mats on the floor were pink.

I picked up my stuff and headed towards the door.

_Delos tomorrow we're going shopping and chucking this shit out! Until then I refuse to stay here._

"Well, where do you plan on staying then?" He was playing with the phone, I should have stopped him then. "Hey a number came on the screen when I pressed 2!"

"Amazing Delos." I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna sleep on the sofa down stairs." Delos's head snapped up immediately.

"No, come on. Stay up here, I'm sure I can _make _you like this room."

"Delo-" He was walking towards me.

"No don't even say it. Maggie this is the first time we've been alone, without anyone to walk in on us." He whispered and put his hands on my waist.

I wasn't entirely sure how I got there but soon I was on the bed kissing Delos. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and he was kissing me desperately. He moaned into my mouth and I couldn't help but gasp. He began kissing me everywhere, moving his kisses down to my neck while I tried to catch my breath.

"I love you, Maggie." He said although the words were muffled.

"I love you too." He was tugging at my black vest top, once it was off he threw it on the floor. I took his t-shirt off and ran my hands up his bare chest till my arms were around his neck. I pulled him back to my lips and we kissed this time softer than before.

_Wait! _He kept kissing me. _Delos, stop._ I lightly pushed him away.He stopped, rolled over to the other side of the bed and looked at me. I sat up a bit.

_Not ready yet? _He asked.

I smiled and shook my head. I pulled my vest top back on. _That's not it Delos. We just forgot protection. _I waited for him to ask what that was. He didn't, in fact he looked like he completely understood. _Oh come on! You have no idea what a light bulb is or a photograph, but protection and sex you know everything about? _I almost couldn't believe it.

He gave me a grin and burst out laughing. _Maggie, I saw that one in your mind!_ He continued to laugh his musical laugh.

_Oh sorry. _

_Where are you going? _

"I told you, I refuse to stay in here."

I left the room after Delos decided to stay. I was walking back to the main room when I stopped, there was an eerie blue light coming from the door of one of the rooms. It reminded me of those old sci-fi movies right before the aliens abduct you. I went toward it to see three people playing a game on the X-Box. It was Ash, David and Eric.

"Hey, you guys mind if I stay in here?" I said when they turned around.

"No. So what happened? Fight?" It was Eric who asked while reaching into the Doritos bag.

"What? Oh, me and Delos. No, I just can't stand the room." I sat on the brown leather sofa between Ash and David. Ash was losing to the other two, they were playing Halo.

"Let me guess," David began. "You thought it looked like marshmallow land?" I nodded.

"Yeah I tried to warn Thea." Eric said to no one in particular. " Oh goddess Ash, are you even trying?"

"No."

"Can I play?" I asked reaching for some of the Doritos.

"Yeah, you can be me." Ash handed me the controller. Within minutes I was winning.

"Alright boys I'm done. Where's the kitchen? I'm starving."

"I'll show you." It was David who volunteered.

"I'm hungry too." Eric decided.

Ash laughed. "Yeah me too." He stood and reached for Eric. " Why Eric, what a lovely neck you have." Eric was shaking.

"Ok dude we're all friends here." Me and David were stifling laughter. "Dave don't leave me! Maggie come on!"

"Sorry Eric." We left the two of them. David showed me to the kitchen, we found another bag of crisps and some coke.

"Hey." Ash walked into the kitchen.

"How's Eric? Alive I hope." I said opening the coke can.

Ash laughed "He's fine, I didn't touch him."

"Where is he?" David asked.

"On the floor of the game room. He fainted. You guys coming back I managed to find a few horror movies on HBO"

"Great!"

I fell asleep at some point during one of the movies, when I woke up Eric was up. David and Ash were asleep next to me.

"Hey you want breakfast? Everyone's in the kitchen already." I nodded and went to see Delos.

"Hey" He greeted me. "Where did you sleep?"

"Oh I was with Eric, David and Ash watching movies."

"What?" He gave Eric a death glare. "Run Eric!" He didn't need to be told twice. Delos watched him run and laughed. "That was fun."

"It was mean. Go find him and apologise."

"Fine." I grabbed some toast for me and David and took it back to him.

I was only halfway there when a girl with Smokey grey eyes and black hair flew up to me.

"Are you Maggie?" I nodded, she looked really pissed. "Keep your dog on a leash! He called me 27 times last night! 27! I got no sleep at all!"

"Delos?"

"No the tooth fairy." She said sarcastically. "Yes, Delos!" She whirled back up the stairs.

_Um, Delos stop chassing Eric._

_Why?_

_Just trust me and run._

_From?_

"Delos!" The call had come from the dark haired girl.

_Her! Who is she anyway?_

_That's Blaise. Thea's sister._

**Please review.**

**~LW~**


	5. Prince Charming

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Night world, I'm also the genius that invented toilet paper. I'm just that amazing. **

_**Okay so in the last chapter I called Blaise and Thea sisters. So I would just like to apologise I do know there cousins, it was just one of those days. I hadn't even realised I'd made the mistake until I'd put it up. **_

Delos P.O.V.

_Oh Delos, why would you call her 27 times? _

_It was her name that came up on the um, -what's it called? A phone?_

_Yeah. Oh look, I don't care why you did it anymore, just tell me where you are? _

_The room you were in this morning._

_I'll be right there. DO. NOT.. TOUCH. ANYTHING. _

I wasn't sure I liked this room, it wasn't as welcoming as mine and Maggie's bedroom. This room was grey and dull. David, Eric and Ash had put up thick black curtains to keep the sun out and only had one light-thingy in the corner.

A knock came from behind the door. "Who is it? Blaise? Go away there's no one here!"

"It's Maggie! Let me in you idiot!" I unlocked the door and let her through. "Goddess your so stupid, your being chased by a pissed off witch, who could probably use a spell to break down the door and you think she'd knock?" She sighed.

"You know your really hot when your frustrated right?" She giggled and her cheeks tinted pink.

"Whatever," She waved her hand dismissively. "Ok, I have an idea to get Blaise off your back and get you to the practise room on time."

"What is it?"

"I thought maybe we could ask Thea what Blaise has planned, then ask her to do something to kind of cancel it out." It was so obvious I couldn't believe I hadn't come up with it.

"Why in this world am I the dumb one?" She cocked her head to the side and gave me a puzzled look. "Never mind Maggie, let's go and ask Thea."

Maggie led me out of the room, up the stairs and across the corridor. The door to Thea and Eric's room was left open.

"Thea, can I come in?" Maggie asked through the door, nothing happened for a moment then Thea came to the door.

"Maggie! Hey, what do you need?" Thea flew to hug Maggie.

_Wow, she's friendly! Didn't you only just meet her?_

_Yeah Delos, what's your point?_

_It's weird._

_It's nice._

_If you say so._

"Well, I need a favour. It involves magic." Thea nodded urging Maggie to continue. "Well, Delos managed to piss Blaise off and we were wondering if you could find out what she was doing and do something to protect him from it."

"Oh, that's what she was doing with the curses box. It's easy to stop though come in." She moved out of the way and let us into the room. We followed her in the room, it was five different colours.

The sofa in the centre was purple, the bed was yellow, the bathroom door was blue (as was what was in it from what I could see through the crack), everything in the part of the room we were standing in was red and the curtains were green.

"I know what your thinking but there is a reason for the colours." She turned on the CD player in the corner it started to play a song I'd never heard. I knew that it was a CD player thanks to Quinn who'd come to talk to me last night while Maggie was downstairs, he'd been playing some guy called Justin Bieber. **(A/N I wanted to put this is in my other story but I didn't get chance. I just thought Quinn liking Justin Bieber would be funny :L)**

_All time low- nothing personal, it's my CD I let her borrow it. This song's Break your little heart._

"Yeah the yellow part is in the east of the room to represent the element air, the blue is in the west to represent water, the green in the north for earth, the red in south for fire and purple in the centre for spirit or Ether, it's a psychic colour which is kind of what spirit is."

"Witch thing?" Maggie asked.

Thea blushed a little and mumbled a yes. "Anyway you wanted help with Blaise. Your going to need a Hexerie or jinks whatever you want to call it." She pulled out a box of big metal circles, they looked like talismans. She began to pull them out one at a time. "Unicorn hex, no." she put it on the floor giving me chance to look at it, it had three tulips a heart and two unicorns on it. "Not the love hex." It was a six pointed flower with six hearts in the gap. "Ah here, this is what you need," She handed me on that had a star on the bottom, another on top and another on that. It was pretty and in many different bright colour yellow, green, white, pink, lilac, blue etc.

"Thanks Thea." Maggie said.

"Your welcome." She turned to me. " It's the best I can do for you it's a triple, five pointed star of luck, love and happiness hex. It's a bit of a mouthful but it protects you from everything while giving you luck in every aspect of life, so I want it back." She gave me wink.

Maggie and I said thanks again and left. Maggie walked with me to the door of the practise room. "Alright prince charming, see you after." She gave me a kiss.

_Hmm, if your prince charming I guess that makes me Cinderella or something like that. That's a horrifying thought._

_I'm sorry, I have no clue what your on about so I'm going in now._

We pulled apart. "Ok. Good luck, not that you need it with that thingy."

I walked into the practise room, Jez was already here. "Hey Jez, how you doing?"

"Great." She gave me a huge grin. "We've got a lead on a new wild power, her name's Iliana she's a Harman."

"Sweet," I said. "That means we've only got to get one now."

"Well, not quite she doesn't want to be a part of it, so we still have two but we're closer than before."

"Great," I rolled my eyes. "Are we gonna start?"

"Yeah fine. Ok, so just shoot at the rocks that I catapult we do five separately and five together so we can work together. Then we have to kind of get to know each other, Thierry's orders." She made a face. "I think he wants to torture us, I'm so going to get him back for it."

"I think I might get to like you cousin. You think like me." She gave me a wicked grin.

**Ok so I have no idea what to do next so I'm open to ideas. Please Review.**

**Thanks to cha-cha-123-cha-cha who always reviews my chapters and thanks to pierulestheworld (love the name), Forsakenbunnies' and wtf-no for reviewing my last chapter I love you all.**

**~LW~ **


	6. The TV

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother telling you I don't own night world. Do you see the name L.J. Smith anywhere? I mean, except where I wrote it.**

**Sorry this one's so short.**

Maggie P.O.V.

He walked into the practice room. I hesitated in the corridor for a moment not sure who I could talk to. Thea maybe? David? My thoughts were cut off by an excited scream from downstairs.

It sounded like the word yeah. **(A/N I will give you a billion, million, trillion, gazillion quid if you can guess what they were screaming) **Curiosity caught me and I went to see what was going on.

"Omg! Ash will be so pleased to see you." **(A/N if you haven't got it you're an *enter your chosen insult here*!) **"Oh we have to introduce you to the new wild power and Maggie his soulmate." It was Hannah talking to a girl with dark hair and fair skin. Eric and David were beside them.

I kept walking down the stairs and stopped halfway down nobody had noticed me yet. "Yeah you should be introduced to me." I grinned as the four of them turned. I walked down the stairs to the brown haired girl. "Hey, I'm Maggie Neely." I put my hand out, the girl shook it.

"Mary-Lynnette Carter, just call me Mare." She smiled, I decided she had a sweet smile, like Hannah's but not as cute. She turned to the boys. "Where's Ash?"

"I don't know." They both said at the same time.

"Hannah do you know?" Hannah shook her head.

"He went out with Quinn they'll be back at 7." Everyone turned to me and gave me a puzzled look. "He told me last night while I was kicking your buts at Halo, did you seriously have to try so hard you weren't listening?" I laughed as the two of them went bright red.

"So I won't get to see him for six hours. What can we do until then?" Mare smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Come on we can talk, just the girls." Hannah put her arm around Mare and grabbed my wrist dragging me. I looked at the boys helplessly. _Help me! _I mouthed.

David laughed at me. "Sorry Maggie, your on your own." Eric -who in the short time I'd spent with him I guessed didn't like confrontation- just shrugged and walked away.

Hannah took us to an office, it looked exactly like any other boring office would look like. **(A/N My crafty way of not having to describe it ;) heehee)** Hannah was dragging me towards a black sofa in the corner.

"Can we watch the TV?" Mare asked, I was slightly baffled for a moment there wasn't a TV in here.

"What TV?"

"You see the wall we're facing?" I nodded and Hannah picked up a remote. She passed it to over Mare. "I'd shield your eyes if I were you." She pressed a button and the entire wall was in lights.

Hannah explained. "300 inch flat screen TV. We left Quinn and Ash with Thierry's credit card, they were only supposed to buy flowers." She shook her head and sighed.

"It's really hurting my eyes." I turned my head away from it.

"Yeah, that won't go away." Mare was still looking at the screen. "What the hell?"

"Oh my goddess." Hannah breathed.

"Wha-" My sentence was cut off by the voice on the screen.

'_Hello Thierry' _There was two people on the screen with their faces covered. _'I guess your wondering what's going on.' _The voice had been distorted, who ever it was who had done this had gone to a lot of trouble.

The second voice sounded more like a woman than the first had. _'Well, you managed to piss the two of us pretty bad. _

_So we decided it's time to piss you off. In 20 seconds you will see a countdown clock appear on the screen._

_It will be counting down to the first of three punishments we have planned out._

_We hope you enjoy them. _With that the screen was replaced with a digital clock that's numbers were slowly descending. The three of us sat in silence for a few moments.

It was Hannah who broke the silence. "We should get Thierry." She said calmly, as though this sort of thing happened everyday. Hannah eventually left on her own.

Mare turned to me. "So this soulmate of yours, can I meet him?"

"Yeah, sure. He's in the practise room destroying rocks with Jez."

"great, let's go." She smiled and we headed upstairs to see what they were doing.

**So, my dear readers that's all for now. Will Mare and Maggie catch them planning their evil plot? To be honest I don't know yet.**

**I would like to thank pierulestheworld and TotallyGaga for reviewing my last chapter. I would also like to give an extra special thanks to Cha-cha-123-cha-cha for always reviewing and wtf-no who said this was her favourite Delos and Maggie story. **

**Please review**

**~LW~**


	7. Start explaining

**I don't own Night World but I'm working on it… **

* * *

Delos P.O.V.

I had no idea what anything here did, I didn't even care the only thing I wanted to do was get Thierry back. I also kinda wanted to beat up Eric and David, all they'd done since we'd locked them in here was complain. I laughed as the memory suddenly flooded in.

'_Well, it's obvious you won't be any good with electrics, I mean I saw you with the TV last night. I also heard about the phoning Blaise thing, nice one by the way.' Jez raised her hand for me to high five - something she had taught me._

'_Thanks.'_

'_So we need to find some nerds that _can _work electrical stuff.' I didn't bother asking Jez what 'nerd' meant, I'd learnt that she didn't like to be interrupted when she was thinking._

_Just then we heard the voices of two boys coming up the stairs. We only heard them because the door was open slightly. Jez looked at me, her expression said it all these two boys were who she wanted._

'_Alright Prince-y boy, they won't come on their own, you know what that means.'_

'_We need to grab them.' I nodded._

'_Yes, alright go!'_

It had been quite a battle to get them to shut up when they were in here. Jez and I didn't need to shut them up, the room was soundproofed - whatever that means. It was just that they were giving us headaches, those boys had some lungs.

'C-c-can we leave n-now?' Eric stuttered.

I snorted 'You could always leave, the door's open.' Eric mouth made an O shape. 'May I also point out, you two idiots also could have called your soulmates to come and get you.'

'No we can't.' David stepped forward. 'Jez unplugged the phone.'

'No you could have used the soul-' They still looked really confused. 'Oh forget it, get out.'

I watched them go out the door and turned to Jez. 'Alright what now?'

Jez grinned. 'Well it's time for the first one, go get Quinn.'

'Can't, he's out.'

'Alright, Ash then.'

'Can't, he's out.' I repeated. **(A/N Ow! I just got up to get some pretzels and I hit my head! It's bleeding! Oh well back to the story.)**

Jez sighed. 'Fine we have no choice, go get Morgead.'

I shrugged. 'Fine.' I walked over to the door. 'Morgead! Get down here! Jez wants to talk to you!'

'One minute!' I could tell by Jez's face that wasn't the right answer.

'Jez wants you now!'

'Oh, Ok!' He was at the door in a flash. 'What is it Jezebel.'

'Don't call me Jezebel, Morgy.' She said in a threatening tone.

'Ok Jezebel, I won't call you Jezebel. So Jezebel, what was it you wanted Jezebel?'

'Alright, call me Jezebel all you want, but every time you do you go a week without sex.' Jez said with a triumphant smile.

Morgead was shocked, you could tell he hadn't been expecting that. 'Sorry Jez. What would you like me to do?'

'We need you to help set something up in Thierry's office.'

'Oh no. Jez, tell me you didn't buy another one of them TV's, we've already got enough. I mean, come on, who needs 20 of them?'

'No I didn't buy another one of _them_.' Jez sighed. 'We need your help with payback.'

'Payback? I'm your man. Who is it? Quinn? Ash? David? Eric? Oh please tell me it's Eric, that dude annoys me.' Morgead's face was lighting up.

'Sorry Morgead, it's not Eric. It's Thierry.' Jez said an evil glint in her eyes.

Morgead laughed. 'Thierry, that might be even funnier than Eric. Ok, I'm in.'

'Great.' Jez said smiling. 'Here's a list of things we want you to go and get.'

When Morgead was done reading the list he looked up, smiling cruelly. 'Oh Jez, you are brilliant.' I coughed. 'Yeah, you too Delos.' He said without enthusiasm.

'Yeah I know I'm brilliant. Now, why are you still here? Go.' Morgead looked like he wanted to argue, but even I could have told him he'd lose. He eventually just left.

'So… should we practise?' I asked, Jez shrugged. 'I'll take that as a yes. Have you got a knife or something?'

That was when the door flew open. It was Maggie and some other girl, and they were dragging Morgead through the door.

'Alright Delos, start explaining.' Maggie said releasing Morgead.

* * *

**Hey sorry it took me forever to update and sorry it's so short. I would like to dedicate this chapter to two people Cha-cha-123-cha-cha for being the best reviewer ever and my bestie Nathan for yelling at me till I sat down and wrote this.**

**Big shout out to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and all those people who subscribed to alerts xx **

**Please remember to review. Thanks.**

**~LW~**


	8. Be my Princess

**Sorry this has taken me so long but my stupid laptop broke on me! This one isn't even mine! Anyway hope you enjoy this xx**

Maggie POV

'Maggie, hey. I'm afraid we have no idea what you're on about. What do we need to explain?' Jez lied smoothly.

I rolled my eyes. 'Cut the crap Jez, we know what's gone on and we got it out of Morgead already.'

'Gee thanks Morgy way to shut the fuck up!' Jez said giving Morgead a scarier glare than Mare had given him.

'It doesn't matter that he told us.' I said looking only at Delos. 'What matters is you guys forgot to include us.'

'What?' Delos eyes went wide. I couldn't help thinking he looked so cute when he did that.

'Me and Mare want in. Oh by the Delos this is Mary-Lynnette Carter, Ash's Soulmate.'

Delos nodded at her, like a perfect gentleman he bowed and kissed her hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Carter.'

'Wow.' Mare looked shocked at his behaviour.

'He's a prince.' I explained. 'He's always like that.'

Jez stepped forward looking bored. 'Ok so let me get this straight, you and Mare want to help us attack Thierry?' I nodded. 'Why?' She asked sounding suspicious.

'Cause Jez I'm bored I haven't done anything fun at all since we got here.' Jez nodded looking like she believed me.

'What about the goody-goody?' she gestured towards Mare.

'I'm not as good as people seem to think I am Jez.' Jez smiled looking impressed.

'So you're not the little mouse Ash makes out you are?'

Mare laughed. 'I am defiantly not a mouse!' **(I really do think there's more to Mare than the sweet too-good-to-be-true girl she's made out to be.)**

Jez clapped her hands. 'Good. Morgead go get the stuff we need, you two,' Jez looked back at us. 'Make sure he gets everything if he doesn't listen to you, feel free to kick him in the shins. I hear Mare's really good at that and you play soccer **(football)** right Maggie? Well if you're not good at it they should kick you off the team.'

Delos looked up. 'We should practise Jez, here.' He passed her a knife. She nodded. 'Bye Maggie. It was lovely to meet you Miss Carter.' He said sweetly to the two of us.

'Call me Mare, Delos.' He nodded at her.

'As you wish.'

Morgead gave a look of fake hurt. 'Don't I get a goodbye Delos?'

'Sure. Go crawl in a hole Blackthorn. Oh and by the way it's Prince Redfern to you!'

'Ouch!' Jez muttered.

With that we left.

'Alright I got everything. Do you want to check?' Morgead said limping over to us.

Mare and I were sitting in a café waiting for Morgead, the two boys that had been chatting to us left when Morgead shot them a look.

'Sure.' He opened the bag up; I looked through all the stuff a moment. 'Yeah he got everything.'

'Great can I have someo-, I mean something to drink.'

'Sure, but then we go back.' Mare said pulling up a seat for him.

'Ok. What time is it?' Morgead asked.

'6:30? Oh my Goddess! I'm so sorry Morgead we have to go.'

'Why?'

'Ash gets back at 7:00 I have to be there!' Mare explained.

Morgead snorted. 'Again I ask, why?' Me and Mare kicked his shins. 'Ow! Was that necessary?'

'Yes!' We both said at the same time.

Mare was pacing in front of the door. 'What time is it now?'

'About 30 seconds since you last asked.' I said sarcastically.

'Are you crazy Maggie? I don't need your sarcasm right now just tell me the freaking time!'

'Fine, it's 5 to 7. Now calm down a bit.' Just then the door opened, it was Quinn.

'Mare? Oh my Goddess, Ash get your ass in here!' Quinn gave Mare a hug; he seemed really pleased to see her. I wasn't surprised she was a lovely girl.

Then Ash walked in. 'What Qui-' He stopped. He took one look at Mare and almost ran into her. He hugged her and twirled her around him. 'Mare, How come you never told me you were coming?'

Mare laughed lightly, her voice sounded so different than before, like somehow it had been a strain for her to so much as speak without him with her. 'I wanted to surprise you.'

'You do realise I'm not letting you leave don't you?' Ash asked.

'Ash please let go.'

'Of what?' he asked sounding confused.

'Me, Ash I need to breathe.' He quickly stepped back.

'Oh yeah, sorry.' He ran a hand through his perfect hair.

'It's ok.' She smiled up at him it was the perfect moment, like in the movies.

But of course perfect moments in real life get ruined by the idiots. So this was the moment when Quinn had to say something. 'Oh Goddess you two get a room will ya? Nobody wants to see that!'

Ash flipped him off and took Mare's arm. 'Shall we take a walk?' She nodded.

I quickly grabbed her and whispered. 'Me and Hannah want all the details.' She laughed and said 'Ok.'

I grabbed Delos and we went upstairs where we were met by Thea and Eric.

'Hey,' Thea said. 'Maggie we sorted your room, hopefully you'll like it better now.'

'Thanks Thea.' I said giving the two of them a hug.

I did like this room better, in fact it was perfect. It had three walls painted cream and one painted chocolate brown. We had a white marble fire place in a circle shape, a choclate brown leather sofa with red cushions. The bathroom was cream and brown with small blue vases and candles inside. In the bedroom the bed was cream and brown with hints of red as well. On the table on my side of the bed was a red picture frame with a photo of Miles in it, a red vase with dark red tulips in it and another red photo frame with a note posted on it. It said:

_Maggie,_

_I hope you like all of this; I remembered that tulips are your favourites. I left this photo frame empty cause I thought maybe we could use it to put our wedding photo inside._

_All my love,_

_Delos._

I turned around to see him down on one knee with a small velvet box. 'Maggie, I know it hasn't been that long but will you please be my princess? Maggie, will you marry me?' He opened the box to show a small silver ring with a heart shaped diamond and some sort of Celtic knot work.

'Yes. Yes of course I'll marry you!' I kissed him. When we broke apart he slipped the ring on my finger.

Then we kissed again.

**Okay so I'll put any images I can find to go with this story on my profile if you want to look. The ring should be on there by now.**

**Remember to review and I'll try and update soon xx**

**~LW~**


End file.
